


Grandparets

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Grandparets

Clint misses his grandparents.  
At least his mothers parents.  
He has never met his father's parents.  
But his grandparents were warm.  
They were very doting people,  
Who loved and spoiled both his brother and him.  
He misses them.  
Around them,  
His father never hit them.


End file.
